Sleep
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Yugi desperately wants to sleep, but his mind just won't stop rambling. Can a story from Yami's past calm his raging thoughts and send him into dreams? Cute one-shot


Yu-Gi-Oh!

Sleep

**Maiden- This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic so please be kind in reviewing! I've been a huge fan of the tv show and card game since i was 12. The song in the fic is a song that my senior chorus is to perform for our last concert before we graduate :) Anyway, I don't own Eric Whitacre's 'Sleep' or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_This evening hangs beneath the moon_

_A silver thread on a darkened dune_

Silver beams of light from a full moon illuminated the dark buildings of Domino City. The midnight hour was closing in while many citizens retired to their beds for the night...all except for a young 16 year old boy.

_with closing eyes and resting head _

_I know that sleep is comming soon_

_Upon my pillow safe in bed, _

_a thousand pictures fill my head_

_I cannot sleep my mind's a flight _

_and yet my limbs seem made of lead_

The said boy laied in his bed, his mind fluttering with thoughts, unable to fall into dreams. Amethyst eyes stared blankly at the ceiling while onyx, magenta and golden hair rested messily atop his pillow. He groaned and pulled the pillow over his eyes in a failed atempt to stop his wandering mind. His body ached for sleep, but his mind, however, would not cooperate.

_If there are noises in the night, a frightening shadow flickering light. _

"Yugi?" came a ghostly baritone voice. Normally, this sort of sound would freighten a person, but in Yugi's case, it was comforting. He pulled the fluffy object off his face and gazed upon the translucent face of his counterpart, Atem. The 5000 year old egyptian gazed at the boy with a concerned crimson stare. Yugi loved the pharoh's warm exotic eyes, they made him feel safe and protected. Yami was the brother Yugi never had but soo desperately wanted.

"Is thier something bothering you, little one?" the pharoh asked.

"No, just a touch of insomnia." Yugi replied, sitting up on the bed.

"Is thier anything I can do to help?" Yugi simply shook his head while trying to stiffle a yawn.

"Nah, i'll go to sleep when my mind stops rambling."

"Since we're both clearly wide awake, is thier anything you want to do?"

"I would propose a duel, but since we share the title 'King of Games' and are both equally matched in talent, i'd say it would be a waste of time." the younger finished with a chuckle. Yami smiled warmly at his lighter half. Yugi was literally the light of his life. Two peices to the same soul...like yin and yang.

"What was your home life like, Yami?" Yugi asked suddenly, catching Yami completely off gaurd. The pharaoh was taken back by his light's boldness, Yugi was not normally asertive. Nevertheless, he smiled and tried to answer his aibou's question.

"Well, this may seem far fetched, but it was alot like the life I share with you."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Even though I was the pharaoh, I had many friends. Many of which were my royal court. Tayana, Jono, Maya, Serena, Seth, Tobin, Kubarin and Devel." "What were they like, mou hitori no boku?" Yugi's amethyst eyes glittered with curiosity as he struggled to sit up and listen to the pharaoh's story. The puzzle spirit chuckled at his aibou's child-like demeanor.

_Then i surrender unto sleep _

_Where clouds of dream give second sight._

Yami open heartedly told many tales of his past life, leaving Yugi in a dream like state of rapture. The hikari could very clearly invision each of the pharaoh's long lost companions. They seemed almost like mirror images of his friends. Yugi's smile only widened when Yami mentioned he was married to Tayana; whom he had already associated with Tea'. But was shocked when he learned that Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were once people. Maahad and Mana.

"They were my most loyal advisors." Yami explained. "Both studied the ways of shadow magic and soon became icons for the shadow games."

For the first time, Yugi became fully aware of how alike he and his companion were. Not only could they pass for brothers, let alone twins, but they seemed to have shared a similar life. Just as Yugi, Yami didn't have much of a family. His mother and grandfather were the only parental figures in Yami's life. His father always being away on buisness, seeing as he was the ruler of ancient Egypt.

Atem had never dreamed he would be living inside a 16 year old boy from the 21st century. But for a strange reason, it felt right. Like he was destined to find and protect Yugi. His strong attachment and feelings toward the young duelest continued to run through his head as Yami finished with his story. Yugi's eyes felt heavy and began to close out of thier own accord, completely missing the deep yawn that passed his lips. The elder smiled and motioned for Yugi to lie down and sleep.

Amethyst eyes finally closed as his head rested softly on the pillow, a smile gracing his child like features as he slipped into a world of dreams. Yami couldn't help but adore the boy before him. He knew his feelings exceeded those of a protector and gardean. Something like this was very much frowned upon in his homeworld, but at the given moment, Yami couldn't care less. Glancing at the bedside clock, Atem discovered it was past 2am. He silently leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto Yugi's forehead before retreating into the golden puzzle sitting on the desk.

_What dreams may come, both dark and deep_

_Of flying wings and soaring leap. _

_As i surrender unto sleep_

Yugi's dream world was unlike any other. Vivid images of ancient egypt filled his mind. The faint scent of cinnamon, sand and other exotic spices wafted toward his nose while warm air heated his skin. He was dressed in customary egyptian linen with gold sandals and jewlary.

"Heba." called a few familiar voices. Yugi turned his head slightly to gasp in shock. Atem and the friends he'd spoken of in his story, stood a few yards away. Each companion of the pharaoh's looked exactly like Joey, Tristan, Tea', Duke, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Atem opened his arms toward Yugi, mouthing 'come here, little one.' Yugi smiled broadly before running toward his darkness.

Meanwhile, in the Millenium Puzzle, Yami sat contently in his chambers, watching Yugi's dream through thier mind link. He chuckled to himself before climbing into his own bed.

"Sleep well, my little light." Scarlett eyes then closed, joining his partner in the land of dreams.


End file.
